Earbud headphones or Earbud speaker style headset (“earbud headsets”) have become very popular. This style headphone has speakers that fit inside the user's ear. Earbud headsets are supplied with most MP3 players. Unfortunately, earbud headsets often do not stay in the ear when the user moves or is active, such as jogging, skiing, or involved in other sporting activities. In fact, merely moving one's head can dislodge earbud headsets. Sport-style replacement earbud headsets are available, but they are expensive.
Thus there exists a need for an inexpensive earbud headphone system that stabilizes/supports/provides assistance to earbud headsets to stay in place when the user is moving/active, such as in sporting activities.